


Maybe Superboy needs a little magic

by Masquerades_EVERYWHERE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom Kon-El, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne Friendship, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerades_EVERYWHERE/pseuds/Masquerades_EVERYWHERE
Summary: When the League have to go to Rimbor to clear their names. Batman calls in a favour from a friend to look after and help the Team. His name is Harry Potter. As he helps and works with the team he starts noticing that Superboy has some problems. And in typical Potter style, he can't help but stick his nose in it.(I read a Bruce Wayne/Harry Potter fanfic, then I couldn't help but mix it together myself. I didn't want to do S1, because I feel S2 will really bring the angst and it feels better to slip him in there while M'gaan and
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gaan M'orzz(past), Kon-El | Connor Kent/ Harry Potter, La'gaan/M'gann M'orzz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Maybe Superboy needs a little magic

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate on my story, I'm still new to all this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Harry Potter universe, it belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios/ DC Comics. Some characters in the series will belong to me if stated, otherwise it is not mine. The plot also belongs to me, so if I see anyone else plagiarising my story I’ll stop writing immediately. Until the person stops plagiarising and I receive an apology. The only other site that will have this story will be Wattpad on my account: Midnightrose725 @MissMystical22.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3RD PERSON POV

MOUNT JUSTICE  
January 26, 00:10 EST

The League and The Team were on the beach about to say their goodbyes. Before the Justice League left, Batman announced in his deep, baritone voice, "Everyone, before we leave, I brought someone to help you in case something went wrong."

A few of them widened their eyes and looked at each other as if to ask 'Did you know about this?'. Batman continued, "I've known him for a long time. You can trust him."

"When will he get here?", asked Robin.

"Right now."

As soon as those words left his mouth left his mouth, a large crack sound filled the air, like thunder struck. Right next to Batman, appeared a man. 

The man had pale skin, a strong jawline, that was smooth, high cheekbones that looked razor sharp, and luminescent green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. His head was topped with a raven black nest of hair that ran wild pointing in all directions, while still nicely framing his face. He was as tall as Batman himself and looked young with a lithe dancer's body but had a few muscles shown in the outfit he was wearing. It was a rather casual outfit that made him look odd standing next to Batman. He wore a deep green t-shirt, baggy cargo pants topped with an aviator jacket and worn out All Star sneakers. 

Honestly, he looked like the average civilian. You would almost think he was normal if he hadn't appeared out of nowhere.

Maybe that was his power? Teleportation? Or something along the lines of that.

But there was something about his eyes that screamed power.

Nightwing felt sceptical of the newcomer but wanted to be welcoming, because Batman wouldn't pick just anyone to help them. He stepped forward to greet him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you.", he said with a small smile. 

The man looked down at his hand then back at his face. He took Nightwing's hand... and then proceeded to flip him over and make him lie flat on his back. Making Nightwing gasp at the impact of the force. 

The attack was quick, faster than the normal human. But not of a super powered person. It made the others take battle stances, ready for attack.

The young man turned to look at Batman. That was when the young man spoke. His voice slightly melodic and not very deep, tone teasing. A slight British accent on his words.

"Oh Batsy, you went so soft on your students. I thought he would have at least landed on his feet when I flipped him over."

Batman, completely unfazed by the blatant attack on Nightwing, spoke to the young man, "I didn't go soft, not everyone can be as quick as you. Besides you became faster."

The man hummed at the answer. "Well, I suppose you're right." He turned to the others a bright, close-eyed smile on his previously blank face. Waving his hand in greeting at the heroes, still in battle positions, but more relaxed, still eyeing the man. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

The cheery expression from the young man- Harry Potter, only unnerved the others more.

"You see, I met broody here," pointing at Batman," when I was meeting with Ra's Al Ghul a couple of years back. He was still serving him and didn't know any better. And he interested me, next thing I know I'm helping him train to become 'Batman'." He said 'Batman' with jazz hands. 

Batman frowned at the gesture which made Harry chuckle. "Don't worry Batsy, their in good hands."

Nightwing slowly got up muttering under his breath, "Yeah, tell that to my ribs."

"Well you should've been more prepared, just because I'm a friend of Batman and he trusts you. Doesn't mean that I trust you."

The League and the Team looked at each other. They went out of battle stances, but were still wary. For he was right, they had never met each other before so neither of them had any reason to trust or attack each other. 

With that, they said their farewells and Green Lantern transported them away. Leaving them to watch them fly away, as the green plane flew off the earth, past the Watchtower and to Rimbor for their trial.


End file.
